1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of food seasonings, and in particular relates to natural food seasonings incorporating as a principal ingredient, processed natural vegetable matter either in liquid or powder form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number of preservatives, colorings and other artificial chemicals added to food stuffs to enhance flavor or keeping quality has increased at alarming rates in recent years. The long term effects on various individuals as well as the synergistic effect with other artificial and natural components is largely unknown. In view of this suspicion of artificial flavor enhancers, there is an increased interest in natural flavor enhancers and an increased confidence in the long term nontoxicity of such natural additives.
However, the chemistry of natural additives and their combination with foods is extremely complex and not well understood. Therefore, the discovery of new natural additives and flavor enhancers has been difficult and largely based on inspired, intuitive judgments. The prior art has devised such natural additives as a mixture of processed white pepper and ginger root, U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,822, processed onion constituents, U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,334 and various mixtures of hydrolyzed soy and corn proteins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,463. Many of the prior art natural food additives have carried flavors of their own, or have been effective only when used in combination with certain types of foods such as beef. The degree of effectiveness of each of the prior art natural additives has also varied. What is needed is a natural food flavor enhancer which is highly effective with a large variety and types of food stuffs and which principally serve to enhance the flavor of the food to which it is added rather than adding an additional flavor.